Somewhere Over The Rainbow
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Kendall Knight is 27 with a 16 year old son,he's been called a whore since he was 11 & misjudged by everyone,but then he meets Logan Mitchell,his son's sweet English Teacher and his whole life is suddenly changing. Mentions of Rape&Mpreg Kogan. Jarlos
1. Background

**So welcome to the first chapter of Somewhere Over The Rainbow,and no its not based off the Wizard Of Oz,its named this because the song 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow' really does describe this story and how Kendall's life is.**

* * *

"Cedric Alexander Knight get your ass out of bed!"

Kendall rasped his fist against the door of his son's bedroom door once again,actually for the fifth time that morning,it was seven o'clock and his son had to be at school at seven thirty. Thirty minutes. That would mean Kendall would have to be late for work because he had to drive his lazy son to school. Usually he would be dropping him off at this time,but no, he just had to stay up all night playing Xbox Live and talking to Diego,and all his other friends.

He heard a groggy moan and then a soft scuffling that told Kendall his son was finally getting his ass out of bed,he heard the bathroom door thud shut, he opened the door to his son's room, nose scrunching up in distaste at the smell of teenage boy.

He was pretty sure that his room had never smelled this bad when he was a teenager, actually he was certain. At sixteen he had a five year old son to take care of,and so did his best friend Carlos.

T-shirts and sweatshirts were littered all over the floor, pizza boxes and soda bottles were in a pile in a corner of the boy's room, his varsity jacket slung over the desk chair like a complete slob.

Kendall shook his head, at once picking up every shirt he could and folding it as best he could in the few short minutes he had before his son came out of the shower...actually...he didn't hear the shower running at all.

He frowned and opened up the bathroom door cautiously to see...his son sleeping on the bathroom floor. Kendall glared angrily at him.

"Cedric! Get in the shower! Right now!" Kendall said sternly, Ceddie groaned and slowly stood up,gesturing his father out of the room with a pale arm.

Kendall rolled his eyes and stomped back into Cedric's room, stuffing all the garbage in the room into a plastic bag with a frown on his face. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. He should make Ceddie do it,but he couldn't help himself,he had always babied Ceddie. Because Ceddie _was_ his baby.

At twenty seven, his sixteen year old son Cedric was the only child he had ever had,and probably would ever have. Some people judged Kendall. But that was because they didn't know the whole story. They thought he was just some slut who had gotten fucked at eleven years old,but no,that wasn't the truth.

He hadn't wanted to have sex at all.

They almost judged his twenty eight year old best friend Carlos,who had gotten pregnant when he was twelve, he now had a son Diego. Carlos hadn't wanted to have sex either, he was forced into it by his older boyfriend,and then poof nine months later he was dumped and alone with a kid at twelve.

Kendall had been around seven months pregnant by then,Kendall's mother took Carlos in because his parents had kicked him out of the house, and two months later Cedric was born.

Cedric and Diego. What a pair. They were often made fun of for there names and Kendall and Carlos knew that,but then had just been eleven and twelve and they had liked the names. Cedric and Diego had grown up together in the same house as brothers, as Kendall and Carlos did.

They said their first words together. They took there first steps together. They were potty trained together. Kind of like Carlos and Kendall had.

Diego's father knew about him,but he refused to have anything to do with him. He had moved to New York when he was eighteen and he now had a family with another man and two daughters Morgan and Taylor, twin girls, Diego knew he had half sisters out there,but made no move to make any sort of contact.

And Cedric knew who his father was too. He knew Kendall had been raped when he was eleven and the man who had raped Kendall was his father,so no way in hell did he want anything to do with him, he would first strangle the man to death,then have anything to do with him.

Besides, Kendall didn't even know what had ever happened to him. The only people he had ever told he was raped was Carlos,his Mother, Cedric and Diego,and no one would ever find out,over his dead fucking body.

As he was finishing up he heard the shower turn off and he quickly walked out of his son's room to go wait for him down stairs.

Kendall had never been with anyone since then. Nobody. Ever. Okay no, he had fooled around with Carlos a few times to relieve stress but they had never really slept with one another. Just a few hand jobs while they made out. That was it.

But it was only because Carlos was his best friend. The only person he could ever fully trust. Carlos had gotten over that traumatizing part of his life and had been in a few relationships over the years, but often they were chased away by Diego.

Diego was as protective over Carlos as Cedric was over Kendall. One time, Carlos and Kendall had ran into the store for something in some really short shorts because they were going to the beach, and some men had made some disgusting sexual comments to them that made Diego and Ceddie have a complete crazy moment.

They thought every man who even looked at there father's was a enemy and must be destroyed at once. It made Carlos' love life harder but he got by.

"Dad you ready to go?"

Kendall turned in his seat to see his son standing at the bottom of the steps, he nodded and grabbed his car keys off of the table.

* * *

**So this was more of a intro then anything else and some important background. The next chapter will be longer because I'm so exited to write this. This is dedicated to XxxAnimaniacxxX simply because she loved the idea so much and was secretly fangirling over it and well duh because she's awesome. So I hope you liked this Sophie. Now questions,who do you guys think the man who raped Kendall is? Who do you think Carlos' baby daddy is? Where is Cedric's father now? And will Diego ever meet his father and his sisters,and the man his father left Carlos for?  
**

**Lots Of Love,  
**

**Sarah  
**


	2. Friendship

**Chapter Two to Somewhere Over The Rainbow! I'm really happy with the response that I got last chapter,it made me happy that you all like this.  
**

**Warnings: Language, Alcohol, Kendall giving Carlos head  
**

_**But friendship is precious, not only in the shade, but in the sunshine of life, and thanks to a benevolent arrangement the greater part of life is sunshine.-Thomas Jefferson **_

_**It is love rather than sexual lust or unbridled sexuality if, in addition to the need or want involved, there is also some impulse to give pleasure to the persons thus loved and not merely to use them for our own selfish pleasure.-Mortimer Adler **_

* * *

Ceddie laughed as he fist bumped his best friend, Diego Garcia, and gave him there all famous 'man hug.' Because for some reason it was strange for a dude to hug another dude in a real hug. Ceddie didn't understand why,but he went with it and while he was in public he man hugged with Diego.

"Any reason why your ass is late,Knight?" Diego snorted out, chugging down the liquid in the plastic bottle that he was holding.

"Whats in there?" Ceddie asked,ignoring his best friends question.

"Kool Aid and some vodka." He smirked taking another sip before he offered the bottle to Ceddie, the brunette shrugged and took it and drank from the bottle,wiping his mouth with the back of his sweatshirt.

"Are you sure there's Kool Aid in there? All I taste is Vodka," Ceddie smirked, "Not that I object to the taste of Vodka." Then he chugged a few more gulps down before Diego snatched it from the boy.

"Dude that's my only bottle! Give me that shit! I gotta make it last." He stuffed it into his backpack and gave Ceddie stern glare that made him role his eyes lazily at his best friend.

* * *

Kendall was gasping as he ran into the public library as fast as he could,almost slamming into his best friend, Carlos Garcia who caught him by the arm so he wouldn't fall.

"I already clocked you in." Carlos chuckled," I had a feeling you would be late today." He walked behind the librarians desk and took a seat at his computer,Kendall followed him around and sat down next to Carlos at his own place.

"More like Ceddie would stay up all night playing video games and I would have to drop his lazy ass off." Kendall smiled fondly despite his words.

"Why didn't you make him walk? That's what I make DeDe do when he stays up all night and he wakes up late." Carlos grinned at his friend.

"Make my baby walk? I could never do that." Kendall answered stubbornly.

"He's not your baby anymore Kendall. He's sixteen." Carlos said, as if Kendall needed reminding of how old his own son was.

"I dont care. He'll always be my baby." Kendall told him, again with that stubborn tone. Carlos rolled his eyes at the very tone, he was used to how stubborn Kendall was, but that didn't mean it didn't annoy him.

"That's your problem babe, you baby him. You always think Ceddie, before you think Kendall. You need to think more about you now. He's sixteen. In two years he'll be a adult,he'll be off to college or whatever he wants to do, and where will you be babe? Working at the library and a restaurant were men harass you,and slap your ass when you walk by them? You need more in your life,babe, we both do." Carlos told him gently. Some would have thought it strange that Carlos would be calling Kendall 'babe' but that's how they were, how they always had been.

Kendall sighed.

"I know I do. I just cant help myself. Ceddie is my baby, I've had him since I was practically still a baby myself. I love taking care of him. It makes me happy." Kendall whispered.

"I know,babe. I know. I feel the same about Diego. They'll always be are babies, but its time to let our babies grow up Kendall,and you know it."

* * *

Kendall moaned softly as he licked at Carlos' hard member, wrapping his lips around the head of his cock slowly as he started to suck gently, licking along the thick vain running across the Latino's dick.

Carlos groaned in answer, tugging at the blondes hair as he forced himself farther down the blondes soft,tight throat. Kendall gagged and gave the Latino a soft glare, biting down on Carlos base, making him let out a cross between a yelp and growl of pleasure.

Kendall moaned innocently, the vibrations running up and down Carlos' cock, the older throwing his head against the bathroom wall he was leaning against, looking down at Kendall, who was on his knees for him with lidded eyes.

It was a hot sight, the blonde's beautiful legs clad in tight skinny jeans, resting on his knees so his face was at the perfect angle to suck his dick, his hair was mused from Carlos running his fingers threw it, his cheeks were flushed, and his beautiful pink lips, were now dark red and locked around Carlos' cock, hands fondling and pulling at his balls as he forced Carlos' throat as best he could,both of them moaning softly.

"Fuck babe,you look so good sucking my cock." Carlos whined.

He thrusted his hips forward, chocking Kendall.

"That's it bitch,fuck- oh fucking yeah, fucking take it- Jesus Christ, your fucking mouth, fucking- oh god, oh god, I'm coming babe, I'm gonna fucking cum." Carlos came with yelp, his come filling up Kendall's mouth, the blonde swallowing it down easily as he had done it many times before.

"I cant believe you called me a bitch." Kendall whined as he stood up.

"Sorry babe, heat of the moment." Carlos said innocently.

"Yeah,Yeah,Yeah,go suck yourself off next time,you jerk." Kendall said playfully winking at Carlos before leaving the bathroom of the library.

Carlos shook his head with a chuckle, he really did love that boy.

* * *

**Okay, next chapter Logan will come in, I promise. I just wanted to show off Cedric and Diego's friendship,and Kendall's and Carlos' so you get them.**

**Lots Of Love,  
**

**Sarah  
**


	3. Do You Have Any Idea

**Sorry for the wait everyone! Okay so who's ready for Logan to come? The chapter begins in with Ceddie and DeDe in Logan's class and then it continues to some drama.  
**

**_"I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you." _****_― Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Prince _**

* * *

Cedric groaned as his English teacher, Mister Logan Mitchell, walked into the class room. Some part of him,really fucking deep down had hoped they had a substitute teacher even thought he had seen the mans black car in the same spot it always was. But then,he had also hoped he might have fell down some stairs, had cracked his head open and died, or a lion would have attacked him as he came out of the bathroom. But no, none of that shit happened. Instead he had to go threw another lesson with him.

It wasn't like he was an awful teacher or anything, because he wasn't. He was an amazing teacher, but he treated Cedric like any other student which he didn't like, all the other teachers pitied Cedric and Diego because they thought there fathers were terrible parents so they let things slide and let them get away with things, whereas Mr Mitchell gave him the same punishment as everyone else.

Diego liked Mr Mitchell. Cedric didn't, maybe it was also the air he held, he thought he was a bit stuck up but in truth in no ways was he. Logan was a kind, gentle person.

"Now I trusted you all read those three chapters I asked you to read of Wuthering Heights last night? I want to finish it by Friday,talk about it for two or three classes, and then continue onto Frankenstein by the end of the week. I know quite a few of you have been looking forward to that." he grinned at a pair of glasses clad girls one with chocolate brown hair the other black haired, blue highlights mixed in with the chocolate and then with the crow black, Lia and Vie, the twins of the class, they loved reading and on top of that were very..._er- _fond of Mr,Mitchell. Another reason Cedric hated him. Lia and Vie were two of his best friends besides Diego and he didn't like the way they whined and cried all over the teacher all the time. And this was just giving them false hope to him, but to Logan it was just being kind.

"Are we gonna talk about the book before we read it,Mr Mitchell?" Vie wanted to know as she blushed, twirling a piece of brown hair in between her fingers.

"What a good suggestion,Miss Holland," Logan praised her softly, Vie giggled obviously very pleased with her self. Lia's lips narrowed, sending her twin a glare before her hand shot straight in the air.

"Yes Miss Holland?" Logan asked with a polite smile.

"Maybe we should have some before reading questions,Mr Mitchell." Lia suggested, smirk widening as Logan gave her an approving nod and gave her a smile.

Cedric groaned and raised his hand.

"My My dont we have a lot of questions today," Logan said,making the twins and several other girls giggle. They blushed and swooned but the teacher didn't seem to notice the attention. "Yes Cedric?" Logan asked.

"Don't call me Cedric. Its Ceddie." Ceddie said,glaring before he continued, "Are actually gonna get to the fucking work today or are you just gonna answer stupid questions so you dont have to teach,not that your any good at it but still."

"Please dont use that language in my classroom,Cedric." Logan said.

"I said dont call me Cedric!" Ceddie said glaring at him hotly. This was a common thing they went threw, sometimes on a common basis if Cedric was moody enough.

"Well my apologizes Cedric, but its not my fault that's what your father named you so I guess you'll just have to deal with it until you can change it!" Logan said, his teeth gritting a little.

"Don't bring my dad into this." Cedric yelled angrily.

"I was not bringing your father into anything. I was merely pointing out your birth father, who on your records is the only parent you have, has named you that for a well reason and you must deal with it til your at legal age to change your name. Are we clear,Mr,Knight?' Logan said, still remotely calm even with the brunet ten glaring at him as if he wished he would drop dead.

"Stupid small dicked, idiotic, cunt bitch ass bastard." Ceddie grumbled under his breath but Logan heard.

"Dude calm your shit!" Diego said, glaring at his friend.

"He was talking shit about my father." Ceddie wailed.

"He wasn't saying anything about Uncle Kendall,Ced!" Diego tried to convince him.

"Oh shut the hell up Dee you dont know a word that your saying!" Ceddie growled, low in the back of his throat. Diego punched him.

"Don't talk to me like that Ceddie! Your not my fucking father!" Diego growled.

"Detention yesterday afternoon Mr,Knight and Mr Garcia!. Staring at three o'clock." Logan huffed. "And its not with me either. You will be reporting to Miss Roberts classroom, as it would be a torture to me just to have to deal with you two for two hours straight with your disrespectful mouth and constant immature rambling."

And with that he told the class sharply to answer the questions on the board and strode to his desk, at once picking up his phone.

* * *

Kendall was sprinting down the hallway of Cedric's high school, the halls were bare of any students or teachers so it was easy for him to slip down the hall ways as fast as he could, tying his shoes up at the same time as he went with one hand and the other buttoning up his light blue button up, making sure it was in place. When he got to the meeting room he stopped and made sure everything was right, okay fuck he still had his bag over his shoulder, okay forget it, keys,wallet, phone, he knocked on the door politely.

Another teacher Mr Tchaikovsky, Cedric's Math teacher opened the door and gave him a curt nod, Kendall instantly became intimidated as he waled in and took in the seven other teachers plus the vice principle at the long table, only relaxing when he saw Carlos who looked just as anxious and he sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Kendall said trying to smile, some of those people in that room had taught him when he went to high school so he felt like he was just back in high school.

Two teachers caught his attention, they were both remotely young, one was pale a inch or two taller then he was with spiky dark brown hair with dimpled cheeks, and the other was taller then him by a decent amount of inches, with tanned skin and slightly longer brown hair with hazel eyes and a white smile. They both smiled at him and answered politely it was fine, as the other teachers just stayed silent and glared at random objects.

"Thank you for coming Mr,Knight and Mr Garcia, and taking time out of your day for us, you must be very busy," The one with the hazel eyes said.

A teacher with blonde curls and hazel eyes snorted"You bet they are.."

"Nice to see you too,Monica." Kendall said with a roll of his eyes. The teacher-Monica- rolled her eyes at him sharply.

"Its Miss Florina , please Kendall, soon to be Mrs Clark but until then its Miss Florina," She smirked.

"Of course 'Nica,dear." Kendall said cheekily as Carlos snorted.

"Well well you always were just the little smart ass weren't you Knight." Monica said, her cheeks flushed dark pink, her hazel eyes narrowing as she gave him an angry look.

"So you and Ozzy finally getting married? He forgave you for sleeping with his little brother ah..what was it again? Rider? Yes did he forgive you and Rider for fucking?" Kendall asked, Monica flushed angrily as a few of her fellow teachers shook her head at the scene.

"I mean its kinda ironic that his name is Rider, considering what you too were doing with each other." By this time, Monica face was bright red and steam could have been coming from both ears. She looked as if she wanted to reach across the table and chock the life out of those pretty green eyes.

"How dare you!" she said.

"What? I was just making conversation. And you just had so many boyfriends in high school there's no way the conversation would go silent any time soon. So what was that other one...erm...his name was Mikey right? The one you were cheating on Rider when you were already cheating with Ozzy? Yeah,hows Mikey, he always was a good conversation maker right?"

"You-YOU-YOU-" Monica spluttered, Kendall was looking at her innocently.

"'Nica dear, why are you so upset about talking about it? You were fine with it in high school. Always talking to Madeline and Nicole about it all the time."

Carlos was beside himself, his head was thrown back as he howled with laughed and slammed his first to the table, he didn't give a damn if the teachers thought low of him they were already assholes to him and Kendall. They didn't matter. Besides, Kendall was to funny not to laugh at.

"Well I see were Cedric gets it from," The teacher with the spiky hair said, but he was smiling as the tall tanned one laughed just as hard as Carlos. He offered Kendall a hand and the blonde at once took it in his own, his hand tingled and his stomach flipped but he ignored it as they separated.

"I'm Logan Mitchell. Cedric's English teacher."

"Kendall Knight. Cedric's father." Kendall said even thought it wasn't needed.

"Shall we start the meeting then?" Mr Mitchell, every nodded besides Monica who was still red in the face and glaring angrily at the blonde man who was smiling charmingly at Mr Mitchell.

"Now we wanted to meet with you too about Diego's and Cedrics-"

"I cant believe you!" Monica spat, riled up, her cheeks were burning and her lips were thin and her eyes were blazing as if there was a real life fire in them.

"Monica this is not the time-" The tall tan one started.

"Yes it bloody well is the time James! Because this little whore should-" But this time it was Kendall who cut her off, he was no longer playful but seriously angered. "Excuse me Monica!"

"What whore!" Monica demanded.

"I refuse to be talking to like some panty dropping street walker!" Kendall said,

"Well you pretty much are one!" Monica said, smirking widely at him.

"Fuck you Monica. I work for the money I get,thanks! And it has nothing to do with bending over!" Kendall screeched.

"Oh so do they spread your legs and hold them down then?"

That obviously had hit a nerve as Kendall's eye started to twitch on the left side and salty, silvery tears filled his eyes, his lips were trembling as he stood up from his seat and walked calmly away, Carlos sprung up.

"You bitch! Do you have any idea of what you just said!" And then he followed Kendall out.

* * *

***le grovels for forgiveness for not updating sooner* I'll try to get the next one up faster lovies! I've been starting on the next chapter to LTTT by the way...how do you all feel about that? *giggles*  
**

**Look at me updating on my birthday,lmao, I never thought I would.  
**

**Omg...I just realized I have to say I'm fifteen now. So weird. FUCK I'M SO OLD!  
**

**Lots Of Love.  
**

**Sarah  
**


End file.
